


Феникс

by hehedori



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 15:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20176693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hehedori/pseuds/hehedori
Summary: Вечность в наших руках, Марс.





	Феникс

Фана любит танцевать, даже если ноги изрезаны битым стеклом.  
Фана любит танцевать, ведь это всё, что у неё осталось. Это всё, что у неё есть. Это всё, что у неё будет.  
Фана любит танцевать — что у неё ещё есть, кроме ненависти ко всему остальному?

Фана Ненависть — как звучит! Вот только не радует ни капли. Не вызывает должного отклика вообще; Фана умеет всего две вещи — ненавидеть и танцевать.

И это почти-болезненное забытье давным-давно перестало быть пугающим упреком-предостережением, это воплотилось в реальность мрачной сказкой, сошедшей с пыльных страниц древнего фолианта — Фана изничтожена собственной силой.  
Без шанса на реабилитацию.

Всё, к чему она прикасается, становится ничем. Буквально: золой на пальцах. И это уже не пугает нисколько, пусть и раньше она боялась неконтролируемых вспышек силы в маленьких ладонях; теперь же — почти веселится, когда от её касаний рассыпается очередной обречённый.

В руках и внутри огонь, который всё выжег: чувства, воспоминания, собственный взгляд на мир вокруг. Ей подконтрольна лишь одна эмоция — ненависть. И она застилает ей глаза, и она заставляет двигать вперёд то, что давно не дышит, и она подпитывается танцами — на костях убитых Фана самозабвенно вальсирует, забывая о том, скольких она обрекла на мучительную гибель.

Саму себя — в первую очередь.

Фана однажды сказала: «Умри, Марс», и умерла сама.  
Фана когда-то рассмеялась: «Я хочу защитить близких, Марс», но так никого и не спасла.  
Фана упрямо твердила: «У нас есть время всего мира, Марс», не потратив и толики от данного им блага.

Лживая-лживая Фана.

Фана-феникс — триумф вечной жизни, чудо Всесоздателя.  
Должна была стать легендой — стала вестником смерти.

Она умирала и возрождалась вновь, и в этом неостановимом пламени она питалась гневом, кормилась отчаяньем; отрицательные эмоции вылепили её заново, и она стала дышать во имя ярости, высасывающей последние жизненные соки; всполохи огня целовали её в пьяный от безумства рот, пока она насыщалась жаждой к мщенью. 

Так родилась Фана Ненависть. Фана, взахлеб читающая книжки про мир снаружи, задорная и веселая непоседа, любящая Марса, умерла.  
Навсегда.

Танцуй, танцуй, дитя Огня, дочерь Солнца, тебе дарована великая сила, ты всемогуща, повторяет чьи-то слова про себя Фана, словно мантру. Монотонное воспроизведение одного и того же позволяет забыться, но лишь на миг — огонь не благосклонен даже к ней.

Танцы — единственное человеческое, что ей присуще. Фана сбивает ноги в кровь, Фана обжигается в очередной чертов раз, но продолжает ступать по раскалённой земле. На языке вертится чьё-то имя, которое, возможно, может ей помочь обрести спасение, но пламя съедает обрывки прошлого прежде, чем она успевает о чем-то пожалеть.

«Марс» — вспоминает Фана, это обгоревшее имя теплится на обожжённых губах, но она забывает почти сразу же. В ней что-то отмирает, но как и прежде набирает ход — всё повторяется вновь и вновь, даже мысли о нём. Они не задерживаются подолгу, но Фане становится неприятно, непривычно.

Будто бы в подреберье что-то есть.

Фана разбивается снова и снова. Страдания цикличны; ей не нужно себя собирать по частям — огонь пусть и обгладывает её давно мёртвые кости, но исправно латает даже то, что не подлежит восстановлению.  
Фана разбивается трижды.  
Забыв к этой цифре приписать нули.

Подставляет лицо и руки ветру свободы — ей бы радоваться и танцевать — мир вне стен такой красивый, яркий, так и хочется окрасить его в кислотно-оранжевый. Но её тут же охватывает жгучее отвращение ко всем, кто бродил по этим прекрасным окрестностям — как они посмели делать это без неё?

Когда с неё неведомым образом на какое-то время спадает вуаль ненависти, и она видит Марса, вспоминает Марса, чувствует, как Марс сгорает по её вине, как то последнее, что ей остается от человека — исчезает в костре на окоеме вспыхнувшего багрянцем горизонта — Фана Ненависть смеётся.  
Отчаянно.

Фана Ненависть ненавидит саму себя больше всех.

Внутри костяной тюрьмы — пепел.  
В глазах Марса — пропасть без дна, переполненная обидой, непониманием, страхом — и Фана начинает свой полёт.

Вечность в наших руках, Марс.

И мы её потеряли.


End file.
